Lost Star
by overflakkie
Summary: Hanya akan satu bintang yang berpendar paling terang. Tapi bintang itu butuh bintang redup untuk menerangkannya. Dan yang redup butuh yang terang agar sinarnya tak menghilang. Seperti Sehun dan Jongin yang sinar dan redupnya saling mengimbangi. An EXO Fanfiction. KaiHun. Jongin x Sehun.


Lost Star

.

Hanya akan satu bintang yang berpendar paling terang. Tapi bintang itu butuh bintang redup untuk menerangkannya. Dan yang redup butuh yang terang agar sinarnya tak menghilang. Seperti Sehun dan Jongin yang sinar dan redupnya saling mengimbangi.

An EXO Fanfiction. KaiHun. Jongin x Sehun.

.

.

EXO belong to theirs

Cast : EXO

Pair : Kai x Sehun

Warning : typo(s)

.

.

ENJOY

.

Saat surga dan neraka dihadapkan pada gerbang yang sama, akankah dosa dan anugrah dapat melebur dengan baik?

.

.

Karma. Mungkin satu kata itu yang cocok menggambarkan keadannya sekarang. Dari dulu, bahkan sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak, Sehun tak pernah bersentuhan dengan anak-anak yang mungkin kau bisa kategorikan melenceng, nakal. Bahkan Sehun memandang jijik dan terkadang mengolok mereka. Beruntung selama sembilan tahun dari sekolah dasar sampai menengah pertama ada penggolongan kelas dari yang paling bersinar sampai yang paling bobrok.

Tapi Sehun menghembus nafasnya kasar, di sekolah menang atas kali ini Ia harus satu kelas dengan anak-anak khas berandal yang mengusik ujung matanya. Sehun kadang berpikir, apa mereka tak merasakan rugi? Tak apalah, mereka ini. Bukan Sehun.

.

.

"Minggir, beri jalan lewat"

"Hei kau anak ingusan, jangan halangi jalan kami"

Ini masih pagi dan—sebenarnya tumben sekali anak-anak neraka itu datang pagi. Mungkin berlebihan tapi Sehun berpikir itu memang cocok untuk panggilan mereka.

Ada Chanyeol, Tao, dan yang paling menyedihkan—Jongin. Mereka yang selalu tidur saat pelajaran, bolos saat ada tugas yang menghantui, serta pura-pura sakit untuk menghindari pelajaran guru seperawakan macan.

Sehun mendelik mata, mengintip di ujung matanya untuk melihat kedatangan mereka yang langsung memekaki telinga Sehun. Mengganggu di pagi yang tenang. Biasanya Sehun akan datang kedua atau mungkin ketiga karena ada Joonmyeon sang ketua kelas yang bisa dibilang terlampau rajin dari Sehun, lalu membaca sedikit untuk pelajaran hari ini.

Tapi pagi ini, tolong sampaikan pada Tuhan untuk memerintahkan malaikatnya mengusir Jongin dan kawan-kawan dari dunia. Sumpah demi apapun, Sehun bahkan kehilangan seleranya hanya untuk membuka lembar berikutnya dari buku sastra inggris yang dipegangnya. Apalagi Sehun sejak pagi merasa tidak enak badannya, sialan memang.

"Hei ketua kelas" Yang paling tinggi—Chanyeol menyahut dari bangku terbelakang. Dan yang dipanggil di bangku terdepan menoleh takut-takut. "Kita tidak telat kan hari ini? Aku muak dengan denda telatmu itu"

"Ba-baguslah kalau begitu" Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke buku yang sama dengan yang sempat Sehun lirik sebentar tadi.

Sehun mendecih, tertawa merendahkan. Jadi, tidak telat hanya karena tak mau bayar denda? Miskin sekali hidup kalian. Lalu matanya melirik kembali ke arah buku yang barusan ditutupnya. Ah, pantas bisa datang pagi, pelajaran pertamanya mudah. Bahasa Inggris.

Jadi setelah bel panjang berbunyi, semua duduk cepat di kursi masing-masing dan langsung disambut oleh sang guru Bahasa Inggris yang masuk sambil tersenyum cerah seolah giginya lebih silau dari mentari di luar jendela sana.

.

.

"Oh Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, mengerjap matanya berkali-kali dan mendapati guru fisikanya—Sojin sonsaengnim tepat berada di samping bangkunya.

Tak tahu kenapa, kepalanya terasa berat sejak pelajaran fisika belum dimulai. Nafasnya terasa panas dan punggungnya terasa sakit seakan tak mau di dudukkan.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Oh Sehun. Apa kau baik?"

Lalu tiba-tiba, tangan perempuan berumur tiga puluhan itu sudah menyentuh keningnya, juga menyentuh lehernya.

"Kau demam, pergilah ke klinik daripada menganggu pelajaranku"

Sehun mengangguk, menggumamkan kata maaf juga terimakasih sebelum berdiri dan sempat membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan pupil mata seluruh siswa yang memandang ke arahnya iba.

Ia berjalan sedikit sempoyongan, menuju ke lantai dua tepat dimana klinik sekolah berada. Sehun jadi berpikir guru fisikanya ini ada hati nuraninya juga, selain terkenal ketus juga galak. Jadi Ia akan beristirahat dengan baik setelah mendapat kesempatan. Anak rajin juga bisa sakit dan butuh istiraat, Okay.

Gagang pintu besi itu terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulit putih pucat Sehun. Memberi suara derit saat pintu itu terbuka, dan suara debum kecil saat tertutup. Lalu suara derit lainnya muncul saat Sehun menempatkan seluruh badannya di atas ranjang khas rumah sakit bersprei putih, lalu menutup setengah badannya sampai dada.

"Anak rajin membolos juga?"

Tuhan, tolonglah Sehun hanya ingin tidur untuk meredakan demamnya dan kembali ke kelas saat pelajaran sejarah dunia nanti. Tapi suara berat di balik tirai yang Ia hapal siapa pemiliknya itu cukup mengusik ketenangan.

Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk diam dan memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan orang yang berada di ranjang sebelahnya walau hanya terbatas tirai putih.

"Sombong sekali tak mau jawab. Apa suaraku serendah itu dimatamu?"

Sehun membuka kelopak matanya, membuang nafas kasar lalu merubah posisi menghadap kanan. Dengan malas meraih tirai dan menggesernya, mendapati pemandangan orang yang tidur berbaring menghadap arahnya.

" _Annyeong_ , Oh Sehun" siswa berjenis kelamin sama dengannya itu tersenyum, lebih menjijikan dari senyum para pemain drama yang seluruh gadis kelasnya elu-elukan.

"Diam dan jangan menggangguku, Kim Jongin" Sehun menatap lekat-lekat Jongin, seolah peringatan terakhir lalu kemudian berbaring datar kembali, mengarah ke langit-langit putih di atas sana.

"Aku ini gangguan ya memang" Jongin tertawa, tertawa yang sangat merendahkan, seolah dirinya memanglah benar-benar gangguan di mata Sehun. "Padahal kita kenal dari masih balita loh, tapi kamu jahat sekali padaku sepertinya"

Sehun menatap langit-langit setelah memejamkan matanya dalam. Di otaknya jadi terngiang saat dimana dari sudut jendela kelas Ia melihat Jongin melompat pagar, dihukum guru, bahkan dipaksa pulang oleh orang tuanya. Sehun jadi rindu orang tuanya Jongin yang sangat baik hati, yang berkolega dengan orang tuanya, yang sudah jarang mampir ke rumahnya atau sebaliknya Sehun yang mampir ke kediaman Jongin. Tapi miris juga mengingat mereka punya anak sehancur Jongin.

"Baiklah kurasa kau tak mau diganggu oleh pengganggu, jadi sang pengganggu tidur duluan ya"

Jongin lalu mebalikkan tubuh ke arah sebaliknya, membiarkan Sehun melirik punggungnya yang tertutup kemeja putih dan tak ditutupi blazer sekolahnya itu.

Sehun ikut berbalik ke arah kiri, sehingga punggung mereka saling menghadap seolah punggung itulah pengganti obrolan mereka. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur di samping sang penggangunya.

.

.

Ia bangun saat rasa-rasanya seluruh tubuh dan demam di kepalanya berangsur baik, serta tubuhnya jadi lebih segar. Sehun membangunkan badannya, duduk tegak sambil sedikit meregangkan sendi juga otot yang tak terpakai saat tidur tadi. ia mengenakan kembali blazer yang tadi sempat di gantung di pinggir ranjang, lalu mengambil jam tangan di nakas samping ranjang.

"Sial, aku ketinggalan dua pelajaran" geurutu Sehun saat menghitung sudah hampir tiga jamnya Ia tidur. Itu berarti Ia ketinggalan fisika, sejarah dunia dan sekarang tengah berlangsung pelajaran matematika.

Sehun jadi malas ke kelas, mengingat guru matematikanya cerewet sekelas burung beo. Tapi jika tidak ke kelas, Ia akan benar-benar tertinggal satu hari pelajaran. Menyebalkan jika harus bertanya pada guru materi apa yang diajarkan kemarin saat kau terbaring sakit.

"Hei anak rajin,"

Budak berandal itu masih ada rupanya, Sehun hanya melirik sedikit saat Jongin sudah duduk sama sepertinya. Rambutnya coklat juga acak-acakan efek bangun dari tidur, punggungnya tercetak jelas tegap dari balik tipisnya kemeja putih sekolah. Tunggu, kenapa Sehun jadi memperhatikan Jongin?

"Mau temani aku membolos?" Kata Jongin sambil menoleh ke Sehun dan tersenyum lebar seolah meyakinkan Sehun ini tindakan yang menguntungkan. Menguntungkan jidatmu.

"Kau gila?" Sehun berdecih, entah untuk keberapa kalinya untuk Jongin hari ini.

"Iya, aku memang gila sampai ayahku sendiri mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa selama dua bulan."

Sehun diam. Jongin memang pernah tidak masuk dua bulan lamanya saat semester satu dengan dalih pencernaannya yang rusak. Wah, orang tua Jongin sungguh pandai berbohong.

"Apa aku harus tahu hal itu?"

"Setidaknya aku hanya memberitahukan ini padamu"

"Chanyeol dan Tao tidak tahu?"

"Kalau mereka tahu mungkin mereka sudah kabur dan jadi anak buah Kris di kelas sebelah" Jongin terkikik kecil, lalu memutar tubuh ke arah Sehun dan menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. "Wah kau mempedulikanku dan teman-temanku juga ya ternyata"

"Jangan salah paham" Sehun memutar matanya, melepas selimut dari pinggang dan kakinya lalu ikut berbalik ke arah Jongin. Jangan salah paham, Sehun hanya ingin pakai sepatu.

"Jadi anak rajin, mau ikut membolos bersamaku?"

"Tidak terimakasih, aku masih sayang absenku"

"Padahal sampai pulang nanti guru-guru rapat untuk ujian tengah semester dan menyuruh kita belajar sendiri"

Sehun lupa, tadi pagi sudah diumumkan. Tapi tentu saja si dingin Sehun akan membulatkan tekadnya dan tidak mau repot-repot mengotori kertas putihnya yang sudah ia jaga hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Ya, sepuluh tahun tanpa bolos dari kelas.

"Jika kau tidak mau sih aku tak memaksa," Jongin lalu memasang sepatunya satu persati dan berdiri duluan padahal Sehun sudah selesai menali sepatunya beberapa detik lalu. "Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin menunjukkan betapa menyenangkannya bolos itu"

Sehun jadi kalut, Ia ingin mempertahankan tekadnya tapi percuma datang ke kelas jika suasana kelasnya tidak kondusif. Anak jaman sekarang jika disuruh belajar sendiri pasti menolak mentah-mentah dan mengisi kekosongan waktu dengan bermain ataupun bergossip ria di kelas. Sehun benci itu.

"Baiklah, jika menyenangkan aku akan mentraktirmu makan" Kata Sehun yang akhirnya runtuh juga tekadnya. "Tapi jika sama sekali tidak, kau mati dihadapanku"

" _Nice choose,_ " Jongin merapikan kemejanya sedikit walau ujungnya masih tetap brantakan dengan ujung kemeja yang keluar sebelah di pinggangnya. " _follow me"_

Lalu Sehun tertawa saja, bodohnya dia mau ikut bersama Jongin. Tapi bosan juga belajar terus, mungkin satu kali mengekor anak brandal yang telah dikenalnya selama hampir dua belas tahun ini boleh juga.

.

.

Jadi setelah berlari cepat agar tidak ketahuan guru dan menembus koridor sambil diteriaki oleh penjaga sekolah, mereka berlari tak tahu kemana sambil saling mentertawakan diri masing-masing yang tadi sempat kesulitan meloncat pagar karena panik ditangkap si penjaga botak tersebut.

"Hei kau tahu, untuk ukuran anak rajin sepertimu kau pandai melompat pagar" Jongin menghentikan lari juga tawanya saat dirasa sudah cukup menjauhi sekolah. Bajunya berantakan dan seluruh kemejanya sukses keluar dari eratan celana.

"Lumayan, aku tak seperti si Joonmyeon juga yang bahkan di acara _vacational_ sekolah tetap belajar dan membawa buku" Sehun tersenyum miring, jadi mengingat saat liburan bulan lalu disaat yang lain berfoto ria di gondola sementara Junmyeon hanya duduk tenang sambil membaca bukunya. Kadang Sehun takut Joonmyeon jadi botak seperti penjaga sekolah karena terlalu genius. "Jadi, kita akan kemana?"

"Yang pasti aku ingin membeli sesuatu dulu" Kata Jongin kalem sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaanya hingga hanya terkspos kaus keunguan yang dikenakannya walau kemeja itu hanya dibuka saja kancingnya.

Sehun memutar matanya saat Jongin berbelok ke toko kelontong kecil. Sudah pasti anak ini membeli rokok, apalagi kalau bukan cemilan kesukaannya sedari sekolah menengah pertama. Karena tak mau ikutan jika nanti dilaporkan oleh bibi penjaga toko mebeli rokok—Jongin saja sih yang beli jadi Sehun memutuskan di luar saja menunggu dengan kalem.

Lalu tahu-tahu Jongin sudah keluar dari toko sambil menghisap rokok yang asapnya langsung mengepul dan menampar pipi Sehun, hingga yang punya jadi terbatuk. "Kalau mau merokok jangan bagi-bagi asapnya"

"Kalau kutelan asapnya, aku mati. Jadi lebih baik aku mati bersama orang lain"

Jongin tertawa sampai anting-anting di telinganya ikut bergerak terguncang tubuhnya. Sehun sekali lagi memutar mata jengah dengan kelakuan brandal sebelahnya ini. Apa Ia harus menyesal karena ikut pergi bersamanya?

"Nah, sekarang aku akan beri penawaran terakhir" Kata Jongin sambil memasukkan sebungkus rokok ke saku kiri celana. "Benar mau membolos denganku?"

"Jadi pernyataanku tadi di klinik belum cukup?" Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan ada, menatap Jongin malas dengan kata-katanya yang sepertinya dari lahir yang Ia ucapkan hanya omong kosong. Mungkin termasuk tangisan pertamanya saat lahir juga.

"Oke, oke. Kita akan pergi ke pinggiran kota, kalau kau mau tahu" Jongin berjalan duluan ke depan Sehun, menuju halte terdekat dan menunggu bis yang datang.

Sehun mengekor saja, dan Ia berpikir niat sekali Jongin bolosnya sampai naik bis ke pinggiran kota. Mau bolos atau kabur ke luar kota sih anak ini.

.

.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit duduk tanpa bicara satu sama lain dan Sehun yang bayar bisnya, mereka turun di tempat yang kata Jongin pinggiran kota itu. Kelihatannya memang sangat pinggiran, karena hanya ada Jalan dan juga savana di kiri dan kanannya, juga beberapa pohon rindang yang hijau di musim semi sekarang ini. Jalan aspal kelabu itu berdebu, seolah hanya satu dua mobil yang melintas. Memang benar, selama Sehun mengekor Jongin bisa dihitung mobil atau kendaraan lain yang lewat sudah berapa, mungkin dua atau tiga.

Sehun jadi takut sendiri, Jongin yang terus berjalan tanpa bicara pada Sehun, dan entah akan membawanya kemana. Meskipun daerah ini familiar dan pernah sesekali dikunjunginya tapi tetap saja mengerikan jika bersama Jongin berdua saja. Ia jadi ingat tentang film-film _action_ yang pemeran utamanya dibawa ke tempat sepi untuk disiksa. Semoga Sehun bukan pemeran utama dan Jongin bukan antagonisnya.

"Hei Kim Jongin, kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" Sehun jengah sendiri dan tentu saja langsung tanya pada Jongin.

"Katanya mau ikut kan? Kalau begitu diam saja dan ikuti aku" Jongin menjawab bahkan tanpa sedikit pun menoleh atau melirik Sehun dari ujung matanya.

Sehun mendengus, kesal dan ada satu titik penyesalan mencuat di dadanya. Untuk sekali lagi Ia bertanya, kenapa Ia mau ikut bolos dengan anak sialan ini.

Lalu dalam beberapa menit, suasana savana di kanan Sehun berubah menjadi jajaran batu rapi yang tanahnya ditutupi rumput hijau. Beberapa ada yang bertabur bunga kering dan sisanya tak terawat. Dan ada satu yang bunganya segar berwarna putih dan merah muda, yang sangat Sehun yakini adalah mawar.

Jongin berbelok ke kanan, membuat Sehun sedikit kaget mengapa Ia membawanya ke pemakaman. Apa ini seperti film-film horror yang korbannya dikubur hidup-hidup di pemakaman dan bangkit jadi _vampire?_ Tidak. Sehun, kau harus berhenti nonton film jika ingin hidupmu jauh dari fantasi.

Lalu langkah kaki kedua manusia itu berhenti di batu yang satu-satunya berbunga segar, putih dan merah muda. Lalu di bawah lambang salib tertulis ukiran nama ' _Jung Soo In'_ yang sudah tampak pudar di makan waktu. Di bawahnya lagi tertulis tanggal lahir dan matinya, dengan selisih empat puluh tahun hidupnya.

"Jadi kau bolos untuk mengajakku ke makam Bibi Jung?" Sehun menatap aneh punggung Jongin yang sedari tadi masih betah di depannya, otaknya jadi ingat tentang Bibi Jung, _ahjumma_ yang dulu suka bantu-bantu di rumah Jongin, yang suka memasakkan _teobboki_ jika Sehun dan keluarganya datang ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

Jongin diam, membiarkan pertanyaan Sehun dihembus angin yang lewat dengan sepoi-sepoi dan meniup poni masing-masing dari mereka. Yang satu poni coklat dan yang satu hitam legam.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin duduk, menopang tubuh dengan kedua lutut di atas rumput dan ujung sepatu menekuk juga tumit yang menyentuh pantat. Tangannya mengepal di antara kedua paha yang terbuka, seolah memanjatkan do'a atau kata-kata yang terdengar seperti bisikkan pada Jesus.

"Hari ini cerah ya, _eomma"_

Dan Sehun tersentak, tersentak bahkan jika tidak ditahan seimbangnya Ia akan terjungkal ke belakang dan kepalanya akan membentur nisan lainnya. Perasaan telinga sehun baru dibersihkan dua hari lalu dan kata dokter inderanya telinga Sehun ada di ambang kenormalan yang pas.

" _eo-eomma?"_ Sehun berkata bingung, tak salah kan Jongin panggil Bibi Jung dengan _eomma?_ Mama Jongin kan nyonya Kim yang kadang sombongnya minta ampun sampai kalung baru pun di elukan ke Sehun.

"Aku sebenarnya kasihan padamu, juga keluargamu" Kata Jongin pelan. Tangan yang tadi mengepal berpindah memainkan rerumputan juga kelopak-kelopak bunga yang masih cukup segar di bawahnya. "Keluargaku dan keluargamu kolega, bahkan dekat seolah punya tali penghubung darah. Tapi keluargaku terlalu banyak berbohong padamu"

Sehun terdiam. Jadi ingat kata jongin tadi yang Ia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa selama dua bulan dan mengakunya pencernaan yang rusak. "Okay, tapi tolong jelaskan karena aku tak mengerti sama sekali"

"hah, kukira kau pintar. Mungkin hasil belajarmu itu sia-sia ya" Sehun hampir mendamprat belakang kepala Jongin jika saja suasana yang mendadak seperti mellodrama ini tak mengusik batinnya. "Maafkan aku sepuluh tahun ini berbohong padamu"

Baiklah, Sehun mau memaafkan Jongin. Tapi masalahnya Ia tak tahu Jongin harus minta maaf untuk apa. Memang sih Jongin dan Sehun kecil dulu itu sering bertengkar tapi cukup dekat kecuali di sekolah, maaf sekali Sehun hanya fokus untuk belajarnya. Meski sesekali memperhatikan Jongin dari jendela kelasnya. Jangan salah paham, ini hanya saat Sehun kebagian duduk palig pinggir saja.

Dan untuk yang berbohong, berbohong apa? Berbohong kalau ibunya Jongin yang sebenarnya itu adalah Bibi Jung?

"Aku ini anak haram, kau tahu"

Oh, iya. Terimakasih Jongin sudah hampir membuat Sehun terjungkal untuk kedua kalinya tapi untung refleks dari sel sensoriknya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Aku dilahirkan dari Ayah dan Bibi Jung, bukan Ayah dan Ibu Kim terhormatnya. Bahkan aku baru tahu Bibi Jung itu _eomma-_ ku saat Ia meninggal. Aku anak yang menyedihkan bukan?"

"Ya, cukup menyedihkan untuk anak haram sepertimu" Sehun mengangguk-angguk saja, mengakui ternyata kepandaian keluarga Kim berbohong perlu diberikan penghargaan sekelas nobel.

"Katanya, ibuku yang itu tak bisa membuat keturunan jadi Ayah brengsek itu mencobanya dengan ibuku yang ini. Lalu aku hanya bisa tertawa saat tahu keturunan selir mereka ini tak berguna bahkan di sekolah"

Jongin tampak tertawa, mengeraskan deru nafasnya di udara seolah malaikat dan Tuhan akan dengar rasa sakitnya. Sehun meringis, ternyata benar kata para motivator-motivator yang selalu ayahnya undang saat acara natal atau tahun baru. Orang itu berdosa pasti ada alasannya, dan ada dosa yang terampuni karena alasannya.

"Kau tahu Jong, kukira bolos akan menyenangkan" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan topik. Tak suka berlama-lama dalam keadaan yang menurutnya tragis tapi tidak juga ini. "Tapi ternyata seperti saat aku dipaksa menonton drama kacangan di televisi oleh _Hyung"_

"Setidaknya skenarioku lebih menjanjikan daripada drama yang ditonton Luhan _hyung_ mu itu"

Iya benar, terkadang sehun sedikit kesal dengan kakaknya yang bersifat _sok_ simpati padahal hanya sebuah drama tapi Ia bisa menangis bersedu bahkan memeluknya jika sang tokoh utama meninggal.

"Omong-omong tentang Luhan hyung dan tempat di dekat sini" Sehun sedikit menggantung kalimatnya untuk menunggu reaksi Jongin yang akhirnya melirik dirinya itu. "Aku tahu tempat yang cukup bagus untuk berteriak"

.

.

Matahari sedang terik-teriknya, bulir keringat menetes satu-satu di pelipis Jongin juga Sehun. Sudah cukup mereka berjalan dan akhirnya daerah tujuan seolah merapat mendekati ujung sepatu. Sehun berhenti melangkah begitu pula Jongin yang satu langkah di belakang punggungnya. Mereka di hadapkan pada jalanan kosong, tak terpakai dan di atasnya adalah jalan terpakainya.

Seolah jalan tersebut adalah bekas yang ditimpa baru. Sisi kiri jalan itu beton-beton pondasi untuk topangan jalan atasnya, lalu kananya pilar-pilar kokoh yang gunanya sama saja dengan yang kiri. Meski dengan fungsi tambahan masuknya cahaya dari celah pilarnya, agar tak merusak pondasi karena kekurangan cahaya matahari dan jadi berlumut.

Di samping pilar-pilar itu ada rel kereta berkarat yang posisinya lebih rendah beberapa meter dari pangkal pilar, yang dikelilingi batu-batu kerikil putih gading juga beberapa rumput belukar. Rel ini sepertinya bernasib sama dengan jalan di sampingnya. Sama-sama tak tertengok.

Sehun berjalan masuk, merasa teduh dengan beton jalan di atasnya juga hangat karena mentari yang sinarnya masuk di celah pilar tinggi tersebut. Jongin ikut masuk, memperhatikan sisi kirinya yang sudah terhias maha karya yang bisa dibilang terlarang. Terlarang oleh orang bodoh macam pemerintah. _Gravity._

Detik selanjutnya, kepala Sehun berintruksi agar Jongin mengikutinya berbelok ke salah satu celah pilar terlebar dan berdiri disana, menyerap sinar mentari seolah sedang berfotosintesis.

"Aku berteriak disini saat chiba mati" Kata Sehun yang matanya seolah tertempel pada garis-garis rel di bawahnya.

Jongin ingat, mungkin tiga atau empat tahun lalu saat anjing chihuahua—chiba kepunyaan Sehun yang sudah jadi peliharaannya selama hampir empat tahun mati karena Tuhan sudah menghendakinya, dan Sehun menangis terus juga tak mau keluar kamar.

"Aku berteriak pada Tuhan, semoga chiba di surga dan suatu saat bereinkarnasi jadi manusia" sehun tertawa sendiri dengan kata-kata omong kosongnya yang dulu Ia ucapkan bersama Luhan disini. "Konyol ya?"

"Dan aku akan berteriak yang lebih dari konyol"

Sehun yang tadinya betah menghitung satu-satu jumlah garis rel beralih menatap Jongin yang sepertinya sudah siap berteriak. Poni panjang pemuda kulit gelap itu disampirkan ke belakang, membiarkan keningnya tersentuh sinar dan menghirup oksigen.

"Hei Jesus!" Jongin berteriak, cukup lantang sampai menggema dan mungkin gaung. "Sampaikan ini pada _ahjumma_ yang jahat itu! Bilang untuk memaafkan anaknya yang lebih jahat ini! Bilang untuk maafkan ayah anaknya, yang tak berdosa menggunakan rahimnya! Bilang padanya..."

Jongin berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas panjang sambil menengadah ke langit. Menahan genangan air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Bilang padanya... aku mencintainya"

Dan satu tetes bening meluncur di pipi juga turun sampai ke lehernya, membasuh luka yang selama ini di pendam sendiri. Mencuci nurani yang kelam karena cahaya yang belum menyentuh dasarnya.

Sehun tertegun, pertama kalinya melihat Jongin menangis. Melihat betapa rapuh dan keroposnya inti tubuh Jongin, betapa menyedihkannya dia. Jongin memejam matanya, mengalirkan dua tiga tetes lagi yang tadi menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Hati Sehun seolah teriris, saat melihat Jongin dengan gelagapan menghapus air matanya. Selalu seperti itu, Jongin yang merasa paling kuat dan tangguh, pemberani dan pembangkang dalam hal apapun. Mungkin entah sudah berapa lama Jongin menahan sisi gelapnya yang lebih gelap ini.

"Maaf jadi menghancurkan acara bolos pertamamu" Kata Jongin serak, Ia menghembus nafas panjang untuk menetralkan sedikit getar yang tadi bersemayam pada suaranya.

"Iya, kau harus mati di depanku" Kata Sehun sambil terekekeh kecil. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk memeriahkan bolos ini?"

"Hmm" Jongin terlihat berpikir, memperhatikan sekeliling sambil menopang dagunya. "Yang sampai terakhir di ujung jalan traktir makan!"

Jongin langsung berlari duluan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertinggal dan langsung mengejar sambil mengumpat pada Jongin.

Mereka tertawa, lepas. Mungkin untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan semoga saja mungkin, bintang yang terang akan berbagi cahayanya pada yang redup, dan bersanding saat langit penuh taburan bintang.

.

 **-end-**

.

Weee aku balik lagi dengan ff exo wkwk

Geje? Iya emang maafkan wkwk. Ff ini udah dari jaman pertama keluar mv love me right dibikin tapi baru sempet di publish sekarang, telat banget ya hehe.

Untuk ff yang sweety kitty bunny doakan saja aku dapet feel vkook lagi yah soalnya lagi keranjingan sama Yoonmin sama vmin jadi vkooknya agak redup :v

Udah sekian aja, review ya.


End file.
